


kiss me softly, tender

by MurasakiNoAo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurasakiNoAo/pseuds/MurasakiNoAo
Summary: Mental pain is less dramatic than physical pain, but it is more common and also more hard to bear. The frequent attempt to conceal mental pain increases the burden: it is easier to say “My tooth is aching” than to say “My heart is broken.”― C.S. LewisYuuri comes home to see the couch empty and the bedroom door shut.





	kiss me softly, tender

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon on tumblr who wanted viktor to have all the sweet kisses he deserves
> 
> edit: thank you all for over 100 kudos and 1000 hits !!!

“Viktor?” Yuuri’s voice rang throughout the flat, hesitance palpable. He couldn’t see his fiance anywhere. Usually he would be waiting for him to get home on the couch, snuggled with Makkachin and watching terrible soap operas. Yuuri would often join in on the cuddle fest until they both got hungry for dinner.

Today, however, the couch was empty and the TV was dark. Concern bloomed inside Yuuri.

He would have wondered if Viktor had gone out for a walk, but his shoes and coat were still by the door. That meant he was still inside, but where-

The door to their bedroom was shut tight, another unusual thing. Yuuri’s brows furrowed.

“… Viktor?” Slowly, he made his way down the hall. “Viktor, are you in there?” _Knock, knock_ , he went on the wooden door.

There seemed to be some sort of movement inside, but no answer greeted him. Frowning, he twisted the knob to peek inside.

On the bed, there were two lumps. Makkachin lifted her head and _boofed_ softly in his direction before laying back down on what Yuuri assumed to be Viktor hiding deep under the covers, back to the door. When Yuuri’s feet creaked on top of the flooring, Viktor curled into himself.

“Are you all right, Viktor?” He made sure his voice was soft, thinking perhaps Viktor was sick. Once he reached the bedside, he brushed away some of the silver bangs that hid those blue eyes he wished to see.

“... just tired,” Viktor finally mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow. His eyes rose to meet Yuuri’s only for a moment, then he closed them again and sighed.

Yuuri knew immediately what was happening. The concern ebbed from him as he put on a soft, albeit sad smile. “Do you want me to join you?” The following nod was lethargic, but a nod nonetheless. “All right. Let me put my things away first.” He ran his fingers through Viktor’s silky locks once more before he actually turned to put away his bag.

By the time he returned, Viktor was flipped so he was facing Yuuri as he walked in. Raising his arm, he beckoned him over with an open invitation to get under the covers with him. Yuuri gladly accepted, sliding in so Viktor could latch onto him like the octopus he was during their usual cuddling sessions. Though this time, Yuuri noted, he clung onto Yuuri tightly - tighter than he ever had - like he was afraid Yuuri would vanish.

Internally, Yuuri scoffed. Like he would ever leave. He might have tried during the Grand Prix Finals, but now that he knew just how deeply Viktor cared for him, he would never try again.

So Yuuri hugged Viktor tightly back in response, trying to convey his thoughts without breaking the quiet around them.

They lay like that for a long while, bathing in each other’s close company until finally Viktor broke away with a strained smile. “Sorry,” he whispered, looking down at the sheets instead of meeting Yuuri’s watchful eyes. “I didn’t want you to see me like this…”

“Why not…?” Yuuri whispered back, gaze holding strong even as Viktor continued to avoid returning it.

Viktor chuckled wryly. “I’m _Viktor Nikiforov._ I have more gold medals than I could count on my fingers. I shouldn’t… shouldn’t be like this; I shouldn’t be so… _weak_.”

At that, Yuuri frowned deeply and reached out to draw Viktor’s chin up so their eyes connected. “Viktor,” he said, Viktor’s eyes widening at the firmness of the name. “You are _not_ weak. You have so many medals because you’re _strong_. It’s all right if you need a day off or don’t want to get up. You’re not weak for that.” Yuuri’s frown softened into a smile brimming with fondness. “You’re the strongest person I know, Vicchan.”

The endearment was the last straw in keeping Viktor’s barriers up, for once it was murmured, the dam broke. His blue eyes shed small crystal tears and Yuuri was reminded again of how beautiful Viktor looked when he was crying. Yuuri’s own eyes were damp; the thought of his fiance thinking these kind of things made his heart ache.

He hushed Viktor quietly, pulling the man back into his embrace as his shoulders shook under his hands. As he rubbed up and down his back and through his hair, Yuuri planted small kisses on the top of his head. Feeling a slight wetness in the front of his shirt, he moved down to place pecks on his forehead, the tips of his ears, his eyebrows. With each tap, Viktor relaxed further and further until he no longer was trembling. Even then, however, he still had leftover tears on his face that refused to dry.

Yuuri thought to fix that as he tasted salt when he kissed Viktor’s cheeks. These kisses were slower, more attentive. Viktor let his eyes close at the touch, allowing Yuuri to place quick pecks on his eyelids as his thumbs came around to brush the last remains of sorrow from those soft cheeks.

When Viktor opened eyes, they were sparkling again. His heart climbing into his throat at the overwhelming feelings that struck him at the sight, Yuuri leaned in and finally connected his lips with Viktor’s own.

There was no heat in the kiss. Instead, there was just sweetness and love; as much love as Yuuri could possibly squeeze into the action. It only lasted a few blissful seconds, but when they parted, it felt like the whole day had passed.

But Yuuri wasn’t done. Grinning, he put one last big smooch right on the tip of Viktor’s nose, which automatically scrunched cutely - just the way Yuuri like it. Their gazes connected once more and in the next moment, they were bursting into happy giggles.

As they calmed, Yuuri nuzzled gently onto Viktor’s forehead. “I love you,” he declared like it was the most important thing in the world. It might as well have been.

Viktor’s last giggle faltered with emotion. Eyes still wet, though now with a more pleasant reason, he breathed, “I love you, too, my Yuuri.”

They didn’t speak after that, only settled into the warmth of the bed with Viktor curled against Yuuri, head in the crook of his neck. Yuuri knew that this didn’t fix everything, that Viktor still had bad thoughts in his head, but they were getting there.

**Author's Note:**

> listen ok victuuri nuzzles and cuddles are Amazing and i Love them
> 
> find me on tumblr @prettyboyvoid


End file.
